La Desesperanza Trae consecuencia (One-shot EreMika)
by Eren Ackerman Jeager
Summary: Todos vivimos en un mundo cruel al que la esperanza es poca hasta que alguien ilumina el camino a llegar pero ¿Que pasaría si esa luz se hubiera estado aguantando todo el dolor que tiene en su alma? Todos conocemos la Historia de Eren Jaeger un joven que vive solamente para la venganza y sobrevivir pero ¿Que pasaría si solo es una mascara? vean el otro lado de Eren Jaeger.


Hola mis amigos que leen Fanfic de Shingeki No Kyojin les traigo un nuevo proyecto One-Shot, Es plenamente Eren Junto a Mikasa, No vi el manga porque no me quiero hacer spoiler del anime, aunque si vi el primer capítulo del manga y me resulto muy extraño, dejen Reviews de su hipótesis y del One-Shot, Soy nuevo en esto de los fanfic y quiero pedir consejos tambien quiero que sepan que estoy en proyecto de long Fic EreMika.

Disclaimer: El manga y anime de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor y compañía de animación.

Música que escucho yo mientras escribo: Counter Attack - Mankind el Ost de Shingeki no Kyojin.

"La curiosidad humana es mucha y se atreve a caminar en terrenos inexplorados por esa misma curiosidad"

Introducción:

La guerra contra los titanes para recuperar el distrito Trost ha terminado gracias a la _ayuda de Eren Jaeger y su transformación en titán, Todos viven en una mínima paz en la legión de_ reconocimiento, Levi dejo el cargo de Cabo para transformarse en Capitán de La Legión de Reconocimiento tras la muerte de Erwin a mano de los titanes y Eren Jaeger ahora es cabo de la legión de reconocimiento y el líder de la escuadra 104 junto a Mikasa que es la Sub-capitana de la escuadra 104 y la ayudante de Eren en algunos casos aunque sigue siendo muy sobreprotectora como una madre hacia su hijo.

Eren estaba en la Habitación donde estaba el cristal que contenía a Annie Leonhardt, eso se había hecho una rutina diaria desde que ella se cristalizo en su pelea de titanes porque no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para matarla sin embargo sus compañeros decían que no era su culpa porque fue su mentora y compañera de escuadra anteriormente.

— Annie… desearía poder hablar contigo por una última vez seremos Enemigos o amigos pero compartimos un lazo, Tu y yo nos parecemos y mucho Titán Hembra.

Unos instantes después que parecieron eternos para Eren el cristal lo absorbió completamente sin dejar rastro alguno de él en el sótano tan oscuro y escalofriante que es como estar debajo de una tormenta de nieve eternamente.

— Somos como hermanos pero de diferente sangre ¿no? — Dijo una chica que se notaba muy deshidratada y pálida aunque tenía una sonrisa en sus labios — Hace mucho que no nos vemos Eren Jaeger.

Eren por primera vez desde la muerte de Carla él estaba en un conflicto interno muy difícil porque por un lado quería activar su forma titán para destrozarla y cumplir su deber de cabo mientras que por el otro quería abrazarla y preguntarle algo que le carcomía la cabeza por mucho tiempo, el corazón fue más fuerte que la maldad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo abrazo a alguien que no fuera su madre en un abrazo protector y caliente.

Annie esperaba un golpe junto a una rabieta pero nunca un abrazo de parte de la persona a la que causo tanto daño físico y mentalmente en todo el ámbito posible.

Ante esto ella reacciono naturalmente a como un humano se sorprende normalmente.

— ¿Porque?... ¿Porque tú no me odias? — Annie estaba en un shock muy importante por la muestra de cariño— ¡Tu no ibas a matar a todo los titanes¡ — Grito Annie a los cuatro vientos muy furiosa.

— Yo… dejare mi puesto de cabo y dejare el mundo para volver a verlos a todos, No aguanto más la presión de ver a personas morir, Todos mi madre, mis amigos, mi familia murieron a mano de los titanes— Eren cayó al piso y empezó a llorar— Yo y la humanidad, todos moriremos…

— Hasta la persona más estúpida cambia ¿no?, No te conozco Eren Jaeger, Tú eras diferente en muchos sentidos, Tú siempre dijiste" ¡Yo, voy a matarlos a cada uno de ellos y librarnos por fin de estas paredes! ¡Ese es mi sueño! ¡La humanidad todavía no lo ha perdido todo! ", tu nadabas a contracorriente, ahora eres patético.

— La naturaleza humana es cambiante, ¿Por qué mataste a tanta gente? Mis amigos y segunda familia, los mataste a todos… ¡¿Por qué mataste a tanta gente Annie?! — Eren se había levantado con el flequillo tapando sus ojos— ¡¿No eras feliz con ellos?!

—La diferencia entre nosotros es que tú caíste y yo nado a contra corriente, soy humana pero los humanos como tú me enferman, Yo fui a contra corriente, ¿Te odias a ti mismo?

—Porque tendría que odiarme a mí mismo —Eren cayo en cuenta y quedo paralizado— Si…

—Te odias por tu naturaleza, sin embargo te queda una salvación y perdición, Su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, Vuelve en ti Eren Yo confió en ti. —Esbozo otra sonrisa tranquila y ella desapareció junto al lugar donde estaban volviendo a la azotea más muerto de lo que estaba.

Este miro el reloj de la azotea y se dio cuenta que era hora de la comida y él no tenía hambre.

— Tengo que aclarar mis ideas, Me gustaría que volvieras a la realidad Annie. — Eren fue hasta la puerta y miro para atrás— Nos veremos cuando estemos muertos Annie.

Eren se fue a el comedor de la base y miro para todo los lados y hay estaban Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Levi, Hanji y Sasha. Eren tenía la mirada sombría y no caminaba recto.

Todos miraron a Eren tratando de saber la razón de su estado pero este no parecía importarle esas miradas de intriga, Todos tenían ganas de preguntarle si estaba bien o estaba enfermo hasta que un/a valiente se animó.

— Eren ¿estás bien?, Descansa yo me ocupare de las cosas hoy, estas muy débil — Miro preocupada Mikasa— Tú necesitas descansar.

— "¿Débil? No tengo fuerza si no tengo mi transformación de titán… me odio" — Eren estaba cada vez más cansado y triste de la verdad aunque intento responder a lo dicho— Tienes razón Mikasa Ackerman yo soy débil… Desde el primer momento que me uní a la legión de reconocimiento yo era débil… Camaradas y gente murieron por mi culpa… No me siento bien, voy a descansar "Eternamente". — Eren llamo a su caballo y se fue cabalgando sin antes mirar a todos y pensar "Lo siento chicos, Levi te eh fallado"

— ¿No creen que estaba actuando muy extraño? —Sasha agarro una patata y se la trago de lo nerviosa que estaba— Él no es así.

— Déjenlo solo… el tomo una decisión y nadie lo va a cambiar. —Levi tenía la mirada baja, el ya había visto esa mirada en sus camaradas muertos. — Él ha tomado la ruta corta del viaje.

—No entiendo lo que tratas de decir Levi…— Dijo Armin tratando de descifrar lo que decía Levi sin ningún progreso. — Explícate.

Mikasa y Hanji había entendido el mensaje de Levi, Sin embargo la primera se quedó estática del Shock y la segunda se fue lo más rápido posible.

— Tenemos que detenerlo... "No te mueras Eren", ¡Escuadra 104 todos a sus caballos, el objetivo es Eren Jaeger que está intentando algo que puede terminar mal! ¡Síganme!

Todos hicieron caso a Hanji y agarraron a sus caballos. Todos se fueron tras Eren a cumplir su nueva misión, Aunque ellos ni supieran cual era.

— ¡Esta allí, atrápenlo sin luchar si es posible, No queremos heridos! "No te mates Eren" — Todos vieron a Eren cabalgando a su caballo tratando de Huir de ellos. — Rodéenlo

Todos asintieron y cabalgaron lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a Eren y rodearlo todo con éxito.

— Eren vuelve a casa y no tendrás ningún problema, no queremos lastimarte. —Dijo Mikasa en voz alta mirando a Eren— ¿Tu no lo harías o sí? No tienes las agallas necesarias.

— ¡NO!, Peleare si es necesario… Si no peleo no los volveré a ver a ellos. —Eren bajo la mirada sin que se le notaran los ojos— Peleare.

—No queremos pelea Eren, Vuelve… Tú no querías asesinar a todo los titanes. — Hanji miro seriamente a Eren— Eres un charlatán entonces.

— Déjenlo, Me hare cargo de él porque soy su familia. — Mikasa saco sus espadas y miro a Eren una vez más, Esta recordó a él eren joven y sonrió nostálgicamente— Eren… ¡Ahora veras porque soy la mejor de la escuadra 104!

— Eso lo veremos Mikasa "Caíste en mi plan Mikasa", Empecemos la pelea — Eren bajo del caballo y saco sus espadas al descubierto— ¡Déjame en paz Mikasa!

— ¡Nunca hasta que no vuelvas! — Mikasa se lanzó a Eren dispuesta a Traerlo aunque sea a la fuerza.

Eren tiro sus espadas y su equipo de movimiento tridimensional para poder moverse más rápido ante Mikasa, El iba a pelear un mano a mano contra ella aunque no tuviese sus espadas.

Mikasa aprovechó ese mínimo momento para poder cortar a eren en el pecho y poder ganar rápidamente la pelea.

Eren cerro los ojos para tratar de concentrarse un momento hasta que llegue Mikasa y lo trate de cortar en el pecho.

Eren sintió peligro en ese momento y abrió los ojos viendo que Mikasa ya estaba enfrente de él, Se movió a un costado dejando que pase al costado suyo y la golpeo en la boca del estómago con un rodillazo y dejarla tirada en el piso.

En ese momento Mikasa movió su espada y corto a eren en el hombro dejando a esa mano sin movilidad alguna.

Eren intento mover su brazo sin ningún éxito, ese plan no funciono al cien por cien pero había herido a Mikasa un poco, Tendría que seguir intentando golpearla hasta el cansancio.

Eren camino hasta donde estaba la ya parada Mikasa y empezó a correr en círculos para desorientar a Mikasa hasta que esta ya estaba completamente desorientada y a una velocidad increíble le agarro el hombro y dejo un pie adelante y empujarla, esta al chocar contra el piso escupió mucha sangre.

—La debilidad de los soldados rasos es su fuerza sin el equipo tridimensional, no saben pelear un mano a mano sin caer al piso, yo me eh vuelto un experto en mano a mano, Ríndete Mikasa, tu sabes que no eres mi hermana o mi madre, eres una chica débil "Lo siento" No eres más que una huérfana que vio morir a sus padres y fue rescatada por un enano que no sabía lo que hacía. —Eren agarro su equipo tridimensional junto a sus espadas y antes de irse les dijo a todos:

—No me detengan, mi voluntad se fue y tengo que morir como uno de ellos, Ódienme, Aborrézcanme y no se detengan hasta ver mi cadáver, soy un monstro creado por un loco, algún día nos veremos escuadra 104. —Eren se fue con su equipo tridimensional, este era seguido fieramente por Armin y Mikasa con una voluntad imparable, Este paro en un bosque dentro de la muralla para terminar su cumplido.

—Mikasa, Armin Mátenme, No merezco vivir con ustedes. —Eren cerro sus ojos y abrió sus ojos— "Mátenme" Háganlo por el viejo Eren.

—Eren yo… no podría matarte, eres mi amigo y queremos ver el mundo sin los muros. — Eren bajo la mirada y se agacho con lágrimas en los ojos. — Piénsalo bien, tu querías venganza contra los titanes, Mataron a tu familia, mi familia, Mataron a todos lo que queremos, ¿no quieres venganza ante eso?

Eren se quedó en shock momentáneamente y recordó la muerte de su madre a mano de los titanes, la muerte de petra y parte de la legión de reconocimiento, Tenía razón en eso pero él los iba a volver a ver cuándo este muerto.

—Los volveré a ver cuándo este muerto, No tengo nada que perder. — Vio a ellos dos con determinación en sus ojos— si no son ustedes seré yo mismo el que muera.

Eren agarro sus espadas y las acerco a su corazón lentamente.

— ¿Últimas palabras Armin, Mikasa? —Este miro a sus compañeros a los ojos y sonrió al ver las caras de Shock en sus compañeros. — Nos vem…

Mikasa había salido del shock, tenía que hacer algo rápido y muy rápido, tendría que recurrir a un arma de doble filo, si funcionaba tendría tiempo para retenerlo y el problema es que el la odiaría.

—Yo si Eren, Sabes desde que… me salvaste siempre estuve muy agradecida hacia ti, te admiraba mucho y no quería que mueras y sin embargo… yo no te admiro ahora… ¡EREN NO MUERAS YO TE QUIERO MAS QUE A MI MISMA, SI TU MUERES YO HARE LO MISMO! — Agarro su espada y la poso en su corazón a espera de la respuesta de eren. *

Eren estaba Shockeado completamente, ahora entendía completamente su comportamiento además que si el moría ella también moriría, No podía moverse, Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado aunque él quisiera moverse así que solo hablo.

— Mikasa yo… no quiero que mueras por mi culpa. —El cuerpo de eren cayó al piso como un trapo— ¡TU MERECES VIVIR YO NO!

—Si tu no mereces vivir yo tampoco merezco vivir, Te amo Eren Jaeger "Ahora es mi oportunidad" —Mikasa se movió hasta donde estaba Eren— Lo siento.

Mikasa roto su espada hasta dejarla en el mango y de un movimiento brusco lo golpeo en la nuca así dejándolo Inconsciente.

— "Mikasa lo siento…." —Fue lo único que pudo pensar Eren antes de caer inconsciente ante el golpe.

— Misión completa Armin, Volvamos a casa. — Agarra a eren y lo sube a su espalda sin lastimarlo más que la herida que tenía en el hombro — Volvamos.

— Mikasa… ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a Eren? O ¿Solo fue una jugada para dejarlo en Shock? —Pregunto Armin activando su equipo tridimensional y yendo junto a Mikasa.

—Es verdad Armin, Intentemos olvidar todo. —Mikasa puso su bufanda para que no se le notara el terrible sonrojo que tenía. —Mira allí están todos.

Armin miro a todos y empezó a avanzar rápidamente hasta que llegaron y el primero en contar todo fue Armin, Todos quedaron en shock y decidieron ir rápidamente hasta donde estaba la base y curar a eren.

Sueño de Eren:

Eren se encontraba en la sala donde antes era la cocina de su casa, estaba Mikasa y su madre cocinando y el sentado en el sillón resfriado…

— Mikasa, ¿Te gusta algún chico? —Pregunto Carla parando repentinamente de cortar la carne para la cena y mirar a Mikasa, Mikasa se sonrojo por la pregunta e intento disimularlo con su bufanda sin resultados ante la mirada de Carla— ¿es de por aquí? — Pregunto Carla recibiendo un tímido asentimiento de parte de Mikasa— Te daré un concejo que me dio mi madre anteriormente, Déjate el pelo largo así podrás conquistarlo más rápido.

— ¿Hasta donde tendría que dejármelo crecer Mama? — Dijo Mikasa agarrando una hebra de su pelo y mirarla.

— Déjatelo muy largo así tu persona preciada podrá tocarlo y acariciarlo— Carla le sonrió— a los hombres les gusta las chicas de pelo largo.

De pronto el lugar cambio repentinamente dejando un poco mareado a nuestro protagonista.

— Mikasa no crees que tendrías que cortarte el pelo, es un problema para las maniobras tridimensionales— este toco las hebras de pelo de la chica ya sabiendo que con solo ese gesto jean lo odiaría— Tiene que ser corto.

Mikasa miro su pelo decepcionada de no obtener resultados con el consejo de su madre.

— ¿Cuánto tendría que cortármelo? — Toco una de esas hebras azabache y después miro a Eren— Contéstame.

— Hasta por aquí, te quedara muy bien igual — Señalo a cierta altura el joven titán— No te decepciones Mikasa.

Después de ese momento todo se volvió negro para Eren hasta que empezó a abrir sus ojos por el dolor de hombro que sentía junto a uno en el pecho.

Eren miro hacia su alrededor y vio que estaban en la enfermería y el dolor de pecho era causado por Mikasa que se durmió en su pecho seguramente al cuidarlo.

— ¿Cuánto daño te eh echo Mikasa?, ¿Por qué me sigues a todos lados hasta los confines de la tierra?, ¿Por qué me haces caso en todo? Perdón…— Eren le toca despacio el lacio pelo de la chica que con el tacto despierta aunque se hace la dormida— Perdóname por todo lo que te eh echo, si pudiera lo cambiaria todo, Sé que estas dormida y no me estas escuchando pero… no tengo el derecho de mirarte nuevamente a la cara— Eren de un movimiento sutil pero rápido intercambia lugares con Mikasa y camina hasta la puerta y mira el rostro de la chica— eres hermosa Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren estaba a un movimiento de irse pero unos sutiles brazos blancos lo agarraron por la espalda.

— No me has hecho ningún daño porque soy fuerte, te seguiré hasta los confines de la tierra con total de protegerte, Te hago caso en todo porque eres mi sendero y la luz, no me tienes que perdonar nada porque yo decidí seguirte hasta el final. —Mikasa empezó a llorar mojando un poco la chaqueta de Eren— Tu eres mi luz eren Jaeger y si te apagas yo también me apago.

— Con que no te lastime eh…. ¿Entonces qué es esto? — Eren de un rápido movimiento toca la cicatriz que tenía Mikasa incomodándola— Y ¿esto no es lastimarte también? — Esta vez toco el lacio pelo de la chica— Tu querías ese pelo como oro y yo por egoísmo te lo hice cortar.

—Te gusto como me quedo porque nunca me dijiste nada de ello después…—Mikasa se decepciono a la vista de eren— ¿acaso no te gusto?

— No es eso, eres hermosa más de lo que te imaginas. — Contesto eren rápidamente para que Mikasa no se sienta mal— Eres encantadora.

—Entonces por…— No supo en que instante pero unos labios secos invadieron su boca impidiendo que ella siga hablando.

—No me dejaste terminar Mikasa, por ese mismo egoísmo quiero que vuelvas a tener ese cabello largo pero solo para mí. —Eren vuelve a besar esta vez a Mikasa pero tiernamente— como lo tenías desde niña.

— ¿Por qué el beso? — Pregunto Mikasa muy desorientada y con la boca abierta— Explícate…

— ¿Tengo que decirlo? —Recibió un asentimiento de Mikasa— Eto… Te quiero Mikasa Ackerman y nadie me detendrá en la conquista de este territorio.

Mikasa estaba sorprendida hasta mas no poder, nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras en esa boca que solo pensaba matar a titanes o erradicar a los titanes.

— ¿Enserio, no me mientes y después me dejaras tirada?, ¿Cambiarias tu venganza por mí? —Pregunto la chica parando de llorar y mirando al chico a sus ojos en busca de respuesta.

— Nunca te dejare tirada porque ese error ya lo cometí antes, Sobre la venganza no lo sé…. —Mikasa se decepciono— Pero para no teñir esas manos de carmesí lo haría. — Mikasa vio a eren con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Mikasa Ackerman ¿quieres ser desde ahora mi sendero y luz ante todo? — Pregunto eren agarrando la mano de Mikasa.

—No… Tu eres mi sendero ante todo y me protege tu luz, quiero ser más que eso pero me conformare por ahora con esto— Mikasa abrazo a eren desde los hombros y lo beso muy tiernamente y despacio como queriendo no salir de ese momento pero el aire le jugó una mala pasada— Te amo Eren Jaeger.

Hola mis nuevos lectores sé que dirán y esto que mierda es… pero soy nuevo y no quiero que se compadezcan conmigo por esa razón… Mejorare a toda costa…. Sin pelea no ganas y si pierdes todo se abra acabado.

Quiero que me den concejos y sean sinceros ante todo.


End file.
